Hungry Hashirama
by Whateverfluff
Summary: Madara and Hashirama are stuck in the Hunger Games and have to seek shelter in a cave.


**Hungry Hashirama**

Madara carried Hashirama's unconscious body to a nearby cave and carefully wrapped him in his jacket before putting him down on the cold stone floor. Hashirama were wounded after an encounter with another tribute, and passed out. Luckily Madara was just returning from scouting and quickly came to his aid and finished off the opponent. The game hadn't even lasted a full day before half of the tributes were dead.

"Don't fucking die on me!" Madara begged while going through the bag he found earlier. He found a rope on the top, a sweater underneath and some cloth on the bottom. He took the cloth and used it to stop the worst bleedings. Short on materials that would have to do. The night were closing in and it was starting to get chilly. Madara tucked himself under the jacket beside Hashirama, squeezing himself as close as possible to him in hope to absorb some of his body heat. "Don't fucking die on me," Madara whispered, tearing up on the thought of losing his best friend. Exhausted from a seemingly endless day, Madara tried to get some sleep. It was too cold and the thin sweater he found earlier didn't help either. It wasn't enough, at this rate they would definitately die from hyperthermia. Madara undressed himself completely and did the same with Hashirama. He layed down next to Hashirama again and used the pile of clothes as a blanket. Hashirama's skin felt nice against his own he thought, finally getting some long lusted sleep.

A few hours passed before Madara wakened. A bit annoyed, but mostly happy he discovered a sign of vitality. Hashirama's rock hard penis were throbbing against his thigh. Madara pulled himself away. Who would have thought this tiny guy could have this much equipment? Madara scoffed. Hashirama snuck up to Madara again. "Are you awake?" Madara chuckled. No response. Madara kept glaring at Hashirama's erect penis, which again were pressed against his thigh. Madara grabbed it firmly. "W-what," Hashirama stuttered.

A few moments passed, Madara still holding on to Hashirama's cock. "What are you doing?" Hashirama was bewildered. "Just checking if you're still alive," Madara grinned. "Could you maybe let go now?" Hashirama's face turned red from blushing. Madara slowly pulled down Hashirama's foreskin before letting go of his grip, leading Hashirama to blurt out a tiny squeak. He slid his fingers down Hashirama's crotch and lightly grabbed his balls. "Better?" Madara asked. Hashirama's leg twitched a little as he moaned. He kept fondling Hashirama's balls with one hand while grabbing his butt with the other. "I-I don't know if I'm ready for this Madara," Hashirama whimpered. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you" Madara sucked on his middle- and index finger and soaked them in saliva. He flipped Hashirama on his stomach and slowly inserted both fingers in his asshole. "Fuck," Hashirama moaned.

Madara slowly pulled his fingers in and out while spitting more on Hashirama's ass. He put in another finger to widen the opening. "I want you Madara," Hashirama quavered. Madara grabbed Hashirama's thighs by the side and pulled him up in doggy position. He spat on his penis and rubbed it on before he carefully penetrated Hashirama. He pushed it all the way in. Hashirama's ass was completely wrapped around his dick.

Madara slowly pulled back and forth, teasing Hashirama who begged for more. "Faster," Hashirama grabbed his penis and started jerking off. The feeling of Madara's big dick penetrating him simultaneously with him touching himself were incredible. Madara carried out Hashirama's wish and increased the speed rapidly. He grabbed Hashirama's neck, squeezing it just hard enough so he wouldn't pass out. Hashirama moaned as a tear slid down his cheek from the intensity. This led him to tighten the muscles in his ass, which almost made Madara cum.

He pulled out and flipped Hashirama on his back again. They were both dripping from sweat. Madara panted as he leaned against Hashirama's face and kissed him. Hashirama loved the way he used his tongue, it felt just right. Madara gently brushed his hand through Hashirama's hair before pushing him away. Madara grabbed Hashirama's dick and leaned against it before wrapping his mouth around it. He soaked it in his saliva as he gently moved up and down. Madara lightly pushed his middle finger underneath Hashirama's balls as he licked the head of his shaft.

Madara used his other hand to widen his own anus. "It's my turn now," Madara demanded as he sat down on Hashirama's dick. He thrusted his hips and grabbed his own junk. The sensation was overwhelming, he had craved this for so long. "I don't think I can last much longer," Hashirama were about to explode. "Fill me up real good then," Madara purred. "Fuck," Hashirama panted rapidly. The semen felt so nice and warm that Madara couldn't hold back any longer himself. He cummed all over Hashiramas chest, some of it hitting his face.

Madara quavered as he slowly descended Hashirama, cum pouring out of his ass. He laid himself by Hashirama's side and rested his head on his shoulder. "Only you are my equal," Madara smiled.


End file.
